021814doirryspor
01:22 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:22 -- 01:23 GA: hey dude 01:23 GA: jack turned me down and told me i did evil shit while he stole my time 01:24 GT: ~All right, ah, firʃt of all, cvrʃeʃ, we'll have to try harder, and ʃecond of all, ʃtole yovr time? What do yov mean by that?~ 01:24 -- galactoidArrival GA sends Ryspor 021814doirjack.txt -- 01:25 GA: he's been stealin my time for a while, back on earth 01:25 GA: blackouts preceded by a weird sleepiness and ghost thing 01:25 GA: which i realized was jack all along, the prick 01:26 GA: oh i also made friends with meouet but she wants to talk to null 01:27 GT: ~ʃhe doeʃ? Damn. I'll have to think of ʃome way to allow them to contact each other withovt giving Nvllar her actval chvmhandle, then.~ 01:27 GA: nah i think for the sake of not betraying libby and not getting her killed by jack they should just not talk at all 01:28 GA: like seriously does she want to risk death for a friendship 01:28 GA: ...ive risked death for worse reasons, i suppose 01:29 GT: ~ʃhe doeʃn't really have anything to loʃe, in her opinion. ʃhe can't remember mvch abovt her time before ʃBVRB, mvch leʃʃ how ʃhe entered, from what ʃhe'ʃ told me.~ 01:29 GT: ~Oh my goodneʃʃ Doir I've jvʃt realized~ 01:29 GT: ~MIʃʃING TIME~ 01:29 GA: hahah wow maybe we have more in common than i thought 01:31 GT: ~...Thiʃ meanʃ Jack may already know abovt Meovet, thovgh, which iʃ worriʃome.~ 01:31 GA: or he will know about her 01:31 GA: not sure if he like, goes back to do that stuff later, because hes a time traveller, or what 01:32 GA: he looked kind of like a ghost when i saw him before and hes not a ghost right now 01:32 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible, I ʃvppoʃe. That wovld mean it'ʃ inevitable one way or another that Jack findʃ ovt abovt her, thovgh.~ 01:32 GA: you should probably say that to libby 01:33 GT: ~Hrm, yeʃ, it wovld be good to notify her abovt thiʃ development, if ʃhe'ʃ not already aware of it, which I dovbt ʃhe iʃ.~ 01:33 GA: maybe she could like, twink magic examine me to see if there are any ways to find out what i did or some kinda sign that ive been time-thieved that would appear on meouet 01:35 GA: ooh ooh wait idea 01:35 GA: maybe libby already knows about her time being stolen 01:35 GA: and thats why shes not allowed to talk to null 01:35 GA: because jack thinks she died and he'll finish the job when he finds she hasnt died 01:36 GT: ~Ooh, that'ʃ actvally a very good point.~ 01:36 GT: ~Vgh, time iʃ a very confvʃing thing.~ 01:36 GA: yeah seriously 01:36 GA: mind is a lot better 01:36 GT: ~Not aʃ great aʃ ʃpace, thovgh. 3=:P~ 01:37 GA: pfft 01:37 GA: yeah, maybe 01:38 GT: ~I'll be inclined to take yovr claimʃ more ʃeriovʃly when yov ʃtart being able to do thingʃ on par with, ʃay, creating portalʃ at will.~ 01:38 GA: yeah well your face is... creating portals... 01:38 GT: ~Ah, 'yo lvʃvʃ'?~ 01:39 GA: is that like a yo mamma joke 01:39 GT: ~...Poʃʃibly? Iʃ a 'mamma' one of yovr hvman gvardianʃ?~ 01:39 GA: yeah 01:40 GT: ~Then yeʃ, it wovld ʃeem ʃo.~ 01:41 GA: hold on lemme just get some zingers of human culture to show you 01:41 GA: its gonna be like the fourth grade all over tonight 01:42 GA: yo mamma is so fat the only way to get her through a doorway is to put butter around it and a twinkie on the other side 01:42 GA: ahahahah 01:42 GT: ~Oh, wait, ah, 'Yo lvʃvʃ iʃ ʃo dvmb, if it ate mind honey, the damage it wovld cavʃe wovldn't be any worʃe than normal!'~ 01:42 GA: i think something may have been lost in the culture gap there 01:43 GA: mind honey? 01:43 GA: can i have some? mind is my thing, yo 01:43 GT: ~Another ʃvbʃtance yov don't ever want to eat, thovgh it really only affectʃ thoʃe with pʃionicʃ, and no, thankfvlly THIʃ time I don't have a ʃample on hand.~ 01:44 GA: eheheheh 01:44 GA: what kinda cool powers do you think ill get after i god tier? 01:45 GA: i thought mind control powers or something maybe, but i was kinda sad about that because mind control is mean, but ive completely lost my moral compass so it sounds cool now 01:45 GT: ~Hm, I'm not ʃvre, really. I haven't ʃeen anything regarding a Page in action. Kikate waʃ able to inflvence people'ʃ mindʃ to an extent, bvt then again, he iʃ a Bard. It might be a completely claʃʃ-ʃpecific power.~ 01:46 GA: maybe i can shoot mind lasers with my mind 01:46 GT: ~Haha, perhapʃ.~ 01:47 GA: so, ah, anything cool happenin with you? 01:48 GT: ~Well, I've learned ʃome highly intereʃting information regarding LOLWAT and 'breaking the game'.~ 01:48 GA: cool 01:49 GT: ~Apparently, there Iʃ a 'game reʃet' bvtton - ʃomething called the 'ʃcratch'.~ 01:49 GA: really? 01:50 GT: ~If the ʃeʃʃion iʃ doomed to fail, it can be jvmp-ʃtarted. The old vniverʃe will be eraʃed, and a freʃh iteration will take itʃ place, in the hopeʃ that thʃ time arovnd the playerʃ will make better deciʃionʃ.~ 01:50 GT: ~There iʃ, ah, one rather large catch, however.~ 01:50 GA: wait, like, the whole universe erased? 01:50 GA: shit, like, that one time sailor moon erased everyones memories and brought them back to life? 01:50 GA: will we be able to bring our memories with us? 01:51 GT: ~I dovbt it. Yov ʃee...~ 01:51 GT: ~...If we ever initiate the ʃcratch, in the new vniverʃe, we will not be the playerʃ.~ 01:51 GA: who will? 01:51 GT: ~Ovr Anceʃtorʃ.~ 01:52 GA: like, moms and dads? 01:52 GA: what happens to us? 01:53 GT: ~We wovld become the Anceʃtorʃ of that new vniverʃe.~ 01:53 GA: no i mean like us now 01:53 GA: how do we get there 01:53 GT: ~...Well, we wovld moʃt likely be eraʃed, along with the reʃt of the old vniverʃe.~ 01:54 GT: ~Libby ʃayʃ there iʃ a way to ʃvrvive it, thovgh.~ 01:54 GA: oh, thats good 01:54 GA: because id definitely not enjoy being erased 01:54 GA: well 01:54 GA: ...no, wouldnt enjoy it 01:56 GT: ~It'ʃ...a bit of a frightening thovght, yeʃ. Bvt, well, Libby'ʃ determined to take me and Baliʃh along with her if we're forced to do it, and...~ 01:56 GT: ~...And I wovld try my hardeʃt to take yov with me, too.~ 01:56 GA: aw, thanks 01:56 GA: glad to know that youve got my back even if libby would like to leave all of us to be erased 01:58 GT: ~Doir, ʃhe'ʃ...been vnder a lot of preʃʃvre for a very long time now. Pleaʃe try not to be ʃo hard on her. ʃhe vʃed to be jvʃt like vʃ, yov know.~ 01:58 GA: did jack used to be a lot like us too? 01:58 GA: and the herald, and scarlet? 01:59 GA: well you know what, jack is a sadistic murderer, herald lost his marbles and is a fuckin mailman, and scarlet died 01:59 GT: ~Bvt at one point, they were all jvʃt teenagerʃ playing a game, jvʃt like we are now.~ 01:59 GA: yeah, but fuck, i hope we dont end up like them if we do manage to survive, somehow 02:00 GT: ~I ʃaw a ʃnippet of their ʃeʃʃion. They worked together, once. The Herald ʃeemed...normal, almoʃt.~ 02:00 GA: yeah, if the herald was normal, and we're normal, and in a few years the herald totally lost it, will we totally lose it? 02:01 GT: ~Honeʃtly, I think it'ʃ already begvn to happen to ʃome of vʃ.~ 02:02 GA: yeah, no kidding 02:02 GA: ...what if the next group doesnt win? 02:03 GA: what if jack shows up and defeats them, can they scratch back to us? would things be different for us next time? 02:03 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre. I ʃvppoʃe the beʃt we can hope for iʃ to keep trying vntil we get it right, bleak aʃ it may ʃeem.~ 02:04 GA: i know whatever jack did with me in my lost time mustve been important, so if it scratches back to us, things will be different anyway 02:04 GA: butterfly effect yo 02:04 GT: ~I thovght that didn't apply to parallel vniverʃeʃ? 3=:3~ 02:04 GA: idk 02:05 GA: hmmm 02:06 GA: how does one initiate the reset scratch? 02:07 GT: ~Not even Libby'ʃ ʃvre yet. It apparently haʃ ʃomething to do with a Mirror on one of the miʃʃing trollʃ' worldʃ, Gliʃʃa'ʃ, to be exact.~ 02:07 GA: ...do you have to literally scratch it? or maybe have someone really ugly stand in front of it? 02:08 GT: ~I've told yov all I know at thiʃ jvnctvre in time. I'll try to find ovt more abovt it. Do yov think the library will have information on it?~ 02:09 GA: its a library, of course itll have info 02:09 GA: ill see if i can use my leet hax and find anything out by looking through the code 02:10 GT: ~...Doir, the laʃt time yov vʃed yovr 'leet hax', yov ended vp pixellating a giant hammer.~ 02:10 GA: ooh, wouldnt it be awesome if one way to survive was just to hack, and ive already figured it out eheheh 02:10 GA: yeah but next time ill try harder 02:10 GA: i also got all the way from libbys tower to the center of lotac 02:11 GT: ~Oh, iʃ that where yov were? That waʃ yovr Denizen, then?~ 02:11 GA: no that was kates 02:11 GA: lol hope that hammer wasnt important 02:12 GT: ~...It'ʃ definitely important.~ 02:12 GA: we already finished the land though 02:12 GA: well, i say finished it 02:12 GA: we need to get a gear from glissas world to finish it completely 02:13 GT: ~Ah, perhapʃ when yov go there yov can inveʃtigate the Mirror more cloʃely! Thiʃ iʃ excellent!~ 02:13 GA: didnt glissa die or something 02:13 GA: and wasnt it jossiks fault 02:15 GT: ~...Waʃ it? I've only heard vagve mentionʃ of Gliʃʃa. I don't really know what happened to them.~ 02:16 GA: jossik was all 'nyeh' and libby was all 'nyah!' and jack was all 'eheheh' and nate nearly died and jossik died and he had to choose between glissa and kate and i think he ended up choosing glissa 02:16 GA: fun times 02:17 GT: ~...Oh, THAT whole fiaʃco. I ʃhovld have known, really.~ 02:17 GA: yeah so she dead and i dont think anybody even knew her 02:19 GA: why even bother bringing her in the game 02:20 GA: she couldve just died in a meteor storm and it would be better for her 02:21 GT: ~That'ʃ a bit diʃreʃpectfvl, don't yov think?~ 02:21 GA: eh 02:22 GA: i hope her ghost in the dream bubble hell isnt too offended 02:23 GT: ~Oh, goodneʃʃ, I forgot abovt the dreambvbbleʃ. I feel qvite ʃorry for her, really.~ 02:24 GA: im sure eternal torture in a bubbly, tentacly, empty hell isnt that bad 02:26 GA: hahah wow im being far too passive aggressive today 02:26 GA: i think jack put me in a bad mood eheheh 02:26 GA: im gonna go make some more bombs, see ya later alligator 02:26 GT: ~In a while, crocodile!~ 02:27 GA: eheheheheh 02:27 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:27 --